


Gdynia (Just What They Needed)

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: “Gdynia provides precisely what is needed, even if their patrons aren’t quite sure what that is, to lead them to happiness.”Jaskier takes Geralt to a place to relax.  They end up getting more than they bargained for, but perhaps exactly what they need.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Gdynia (Just What They Needed)

“What are we doing?”

“Gods Geralt, it’s called a vacation,” Jaskier said. “You’ve come into a bit of coin killing demons and I made plenty of coin recently so I thought we could go somewhere and relax.”

“Relax,” Geralt repeated.

“Yes, relax,” Jaskier said. “I’m sure you at least know the meaning of the word even if you’ve never experienced it.”

“I know the meaning of the world,” Geralt said.

“Good, have you experienced it?” Jaskier said.

“I don’t remember,” Geralt admitted.

“Well, this is going to refresh your memory,” Jaskier said. “Trust me.”

The two of them continued on the trail for a bit longer until a large castle loomed ahead of them; sitting right on the beach the castle appeared to be made of sand and the only bit of color were the purple flags on the parapets. 

“What is this place?” Geralt asked.

“I’ve heard people talking about it,” Jaskier said. “It’s a place to relax, to cleanse.”

The two of them made their way down the path until they were at the gates of the castle. Before either of them could make their presence known, the gates opened, revealing a long breezeway with a beautiful view of the ocean at the other side.

“Okay then,” Jaskier said. “Here we go.”

“Looks very relaxing,” Geralt said. “Not creepy at all.”

“Shut up,” Jaskier said. “It’s fine - just walk.”

They made their way down the breezeway, only stopping when a woman appeared in front of them.

“Hello, I am Cassandra and welcome to Gdynia,” the woman said. 

“Hello, we are -” Jaskier started.

“You are Jaskier and Geralt,” Cassandra said. “I know.”

“Not creepy at all,” Geralt muttered.

“Follow me and we will get started,” Cassandra said. “Jaskier, did you want to cleanse and relax as well or just Geralt?”

“Just Geralt,” Jaskier said. “I am quite relaxed, thank you.”

“Just so,” Cassandra said. “Now, most of the workers here do not speak the common tongue, so I will act as liaison during your journey.

“Perfect,” Geralt muttered.

“Don’t be a baby,” Jaskier said. “This is going to be great!”

“Follow me,” Cassandra said. “You may leave your things here - I promise they will be quite safe.”

“Come on, Geralt, this is going to be great,” Jaskier said.

“If it doesn’t, you’ll hear about it,” Geralt muttered.

“Till the end of time, I know,” Jaskier said.

Items left against the wall in the breezeway, Jaskier and Geralt followed Cassandra through the castle down a flight of stairs. Torches lit as they walked and soon they arrived in a series of caverns.

“There are several hot springs here under the castle,” Cassandra said. “Perfect for soaking.”

“You heard the woman,” Jaskier said. “Go soak, Geralt.”

“That is the intent, yes,” Cassandra said.

Other women appeared and began to strip Geralt of his clothes.

“Oh, well then,” Jaskier said.

“I believe an hour will do wonders for loosening the soot and grime caked into your skin,” Cassandra said. “Then we’ll proceed to the cleansing.”

“When you say it like that, it does sound a little creepy,” Jaskier said.

“Apologies, the common tongue is not my first tongue,” Cassandra said. “That is not the intent. Please Geralt, soak. Let the hot water relax your muscles, loosen the soot and grime from your skin.”

Geralt glanced over at Jaskier and frowned before stepping into the pool; the water was hot and as Geralt sat down, he could feel the heat from the water soaking into his skin, easing the aches and pains in his muscles.

“We will leave you be,” Cassandra said. “To soak.”

“Just close your eyes and relax,” Jaskier said. “I’m going to, well, let you be.”

Geralt just gave a grunt and sank into the water, resting his head on the lip off the pool and closing his eyes.

“Come,” Cassandra said, tapping Jaskier on the arm. “Talk to me of what you wish for Geralt.”

Jaskier spared a glance over his shoulder before letting Cassandra lead him from the caverns back up the stairs. 

“I want him to feel relaxation, peace,” Jaskier said. “And to be clean. Gods, seems like he’s always caked in dirt or blood or guts of some kind and I don’t know if I’ve ever really seen him with clean skin and hair.”

“Do you wish us to cut his hair? It is quite long, nearly reaching his waist,” Cassandra said.

“No!” Jaskier said quickly. “No. Just clean - maybe trimmed but not cut.”

“Understood,” Cassandra said. “It will be a few hours before we are done. I suspect it will take many scrubbings to rid Geralt of the grime. So, we have time to discuss things.”

“Nothing really to discuss,” Jaskier said. “I want Geralt to be relaxed, to know that it’s okay if he wants to be pre -”

“Yes?” Cassandra pressed.

“Nothing,” Jaskier said. “Nothing.”

“Very well,” Cassandra said. “Come sit and we’ll have some tea.”

***

“That wasn’t so terrible,” Geralt admitted as he entered the room where Cassandra and Jaskier waited for him.

“You’re still grimy,” Jaskier said.

“That is what the scrubbings are for,” Cassandra said. “Geralt please lay down on the stone table so we can begin.”

“It’s fine, Geralt, really,” Jaskier said. “They won’t hurt you.”

“Well, the scrubbings won’t be comfortable,” Cassandra said. “At least not at the beginning. Geralt is quite dirty.”

Geralt just grunted and laid down on the table.

“I could sing, if you’d like,” Jaskier said. 

Geralt grunted again.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Jaskier said, jumping a bit when Cassandra passed him a lute. Plucking the strings a bit, Jaskier began to play a simple tune and sing along quietly as he watched the women begin to work on Geralt.

“He resists,” Cassandra said softly. “But patience will out.”

Jaskier just continued to sing, watching as the women worked at scrubbing Geralt’s skin once, twice, three times, gunk and grime sliding off Geralt’s skin and down the table. After the third scrubbing, the women appeared to gentle their touch on Geralt’s and moved to wash his hair.

It was then that Geralt seemed to finally relax - the tension left Geralt’s body, his eyes closed and he gave a soft hum.

“Perfect, he has let go,” Cassandra said. “They will continue to cleanse, but come Jaskier. We will have a snack and some more tea.”

“But -” Jaskier started.

“He will be fine,” Cassandra said. “Your concern for him is sweet.”

“Just want to make sure he’s okay,” Jaskier said. 

“He will be,” Cassandra replied. “I swear. Come, let us talk.”

“Okay,” Jaskier said, glancing over his shoulder to where Geralt lay pliant and relaxed on the table before following Cassandra led him out to a small alcove off the breezeway.

“Tell me more about what you want for Geralt,” Cassandra said.

“I just want him to be happy,” Jaskier said as he sipped his tea.

“You think he’s not?” Cassandra asked.

“I think he doesn’t know what happiness is,” Jaskier said. “He lives a hard life and is constantly fighting demons or dealing with people being scared of him.”

“You’re not scared of him,” Cassandra said.

“No,” Jaskier said. “Of course not.”

“You had mentioned something earlier,” Cassandra said.

“I did?” Jaskier said.

“That you wanted Geralt to know it was okay if he wants to be … something,” Cassandra pressed. “What was it?”

Jaskier sipped his tea and stared down at the table.

“Pretty,” Jaskier whispered. “He’s got to be this big, strong man all the time, and I just want him to know that it’s okay to want to be pretty sometimes.”

“A commendable wish,” Cassandra murmured. “Another tart?”

“Oh, um, thank you,” Jaskier said. “I’d love one.”

“Lovely,” Cassandra said. “Just lovely.”

***

“I can’t believe I fell asleep,” Jaskier said as he rubbed his eyes and sat up in his chair.

“Perhaps you needed the rest,” Cassandra said. “Gdynia helps all find what they need.”

“Oh, that’s, um, great,” Jaskier said.

“Come, it is time to see Geralt,” Cassandra said. “He’s ready for you.”

“Oh,” Jaskier said as he stood and stretched. “How long did I sleep?”

“Four hours,” Cassandra replied. “Come, it is time.”

“Guess I was tired,” Jaskier said as he followed Cassandra from the alcove back to the breezeway. They walked down the breezeway a bit until they reached a perpendicular hallway that Jaskier hadn’t remembered seeing before.

“Jaskier.”

Jaskier frowned and turned around in a circle - that was Geralt’s voice, he knew it was. 

“Geralt?” Jaskier said.

“Jaskier.”

Jaskier caught sight of a figure at the end of the breezeway and froze. The Geralt who walked down the breezeway was not the Geralt he had left hours before. The man coming down the breezeway practically floated towards him and was wrapped in a dark, dusky rose gold silk robe which gave Jaskier glimpses of beautiful pale skin. And as Geralt got closer, Jaskier tried to remember how to breathe. Geralt’s hair had gotten long in the past months and whatever the women did to it had it floating behind him in silver waves as he walked. 

“You like?”

Jaskier flinched when Cassandra appeared at his side.

“Oh, um, yes,” Jaskier murmured.

Geralt reached him and Jaskier swallowed - Geralt’s eyes were lined, his cheeks lightly rouged and his lips were shiny and dewy and Jaskier bit back a whimper.

“Jaskier,” Geralt said.

“You look relaxed,” Jaskier said, swallowing again when Geralt gave him a smile.

“I am,” Geralt said. “Very relaxed.”

“I took the liberty of having a room prepared for you,” Cassandra said. “There is not a town for miles and the sun is setting. Stay the night.”

“That sounds perfect,” Geralt said.

“Y-yeah,” Jaskier said. “Perfect.”

“Lovely,” Cassandra said. “Penelope will show you the way.”

Jaskier swallowed again and nodded, watching as Geralt walked down the breezeway towards their room for the night.

“You love him.”

Jaskier turned to find Cassandra watching him intently.

“I -”

“It is evident,” Cassandra said. “And with his tensions and worries gone, it is the perfect time to express those feelings.”

“But what if he -”

“He will not,” Cassandra interrupted. “Gdynia provides what you need and desire the most.”

“But would it last?” Jaskier whispered.

“Of course,” Cassandra said. “True love is forever, Jaskier. Trust that.”

“Right,” Jaskier said, wiping his hands on his pants before taking off after Geralt, watching as the breezes lifted Geralt’s hair and robe as he walked, which only served to make Jaskier breathless again. 

The walk was far too fast and soon they were at their room for the evening.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Geralt said.

“You’re - you’re welcome,” Jaskier said as he stepped into the room and took stock of their surroundings. Wide windows carried in an ocean breeze and the large bed was canopied with soft netting making the whole scene very … romantic.

“I can’t remember the last time I was so clean,” Geralt said. “And relaxed.”

“You look it,” Jaskier said, blinking when he saw the dark blue silk robe laying on the bed - presumably for him.

“Thank you,” Geralt said again.

Jaskier swallowed when Geralt laid down on the bed, the silk robe gaping just right. He fumbled for the blue robe and clutched it to his chest.

“I, um - “

“Get comfortable,” Geralt said with a smile. 

Jaskier looked around and realized there wasn’t really a good place for Jaskier to have any sort of privacy to change. With a shrug, Jaskier began to strip, tossing his clothes onto a chair in the corner. When he glanced over at the bed, Jaskier found Geralt watching him intently and fought a blush as he shrugged into the robe, humming as the feel of the silk against his skin.

“I wasn’t expecting an overnight stay,” Jaskier said as he stood near the bed, watching Geralt a bit curiously. “You look really nice.”

“I feel nice,” Geralt said. “Relaxed. Pretty.”

“Pre - yeah,” Jaskier said. “I agree.”

“Jaskier,” Geralt said. “Join me, please?”

Jaskier bit his lip but nodded, climbing hesitantly onto the bed, rolling onto his side to look at Geralt.

“Gods, you look beautiful like this,” Jaskier whispered. “Relaxed, every worry gone.”

“They are,” Geralt said. “I feel … free. Free to do things or express things I felt I couldn’t.”

“Oh? Like …”

“That it’s okay that I feel pretty,” Geralt said. “That it’s okay if I want to feel pretty again. That I have many feelings for you that I was trying to work through.”

“Oh?” Jaskier said again. “F-feelings?”

“I felt like I wasn’t allowed to have love,” Geralt said.

Jaskier’s breath caught and he reached out, tucking a lock of hair behind Geralt’s ear.

“Everyone deserves love,” Jaskier whispered.

“I know,” Geralt said. “But I pushed you away because you got under my skin, made me feel things I couldn’t process. And I was scared. That if I let you get close and something happened.”

“Shh,” Jaskier whispered. “You’re allowed love.”

“I know,” Geralt said. “And with you, I think I found it.”

Jaskier smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips to Geralt’s in a chaste kiss.

“You did,” Jaskier said. “You did find it with me,”

“Okay,” Geralt said.

“Gods you’re adorable,” Jaskier said. “Anytime you want to feel pretty again, you just say the word and I will do whatever I can to help.”

“Okay,” Geralt said again. “For all the relaxing I did today, I’m incredibly tired.”

“So sleep,” Jaskier said. “I’m not going anywhere. Promise.”

“One more kiss?” Geralt asked.

“Fucking adorable,” Jaskier said. “Yes, one more kiss.”

Jaskier gave Geralt another kiss, then felt his heart clench a bit when Geralt maneuvered himself so his head was pillowed on Jaskier’s chest, arms wrapped around Jaskier’s midsection. Jaskier sighed softly and carded a hand through Geralt’s hair, smiling as the silky strands slid effortlessly through his fingers. 

“I love you, Jaskier,” Geralt mumbled.

“I love you, too, Geralt,” Jaskier replied, feeling his eyes drift closed.

And from the breezeway, Cassandra hummed and smiled.

“Gdynia provides precisely what is needed, even if their patrons aren’t quite sure what that is, to lead them to happiness.”


End file.
